


MORROWIND 2: QEST OF THE NEVEREVERINE

by Dreadnautilus



Series: MORROWIND SAGA [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnautilus/pseuds/Dreadnautilus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nervearrine gets message from Vivec that a new treat to morrowind has emerged: the Talmor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1: NEVERAVER RISING

The nevereverine who was savior of morrowind and defeater of dagoth ur was one day at akaavir, figthing the tsaesci. “ill get you evil snakes” he said and punched the tsaseci right in the face, and the tsaesci exploded. Then he set the snakes homeland on fire, and set the fire on fuckfire.

Then he got massage from Vivec, who said “MORROWIND IS IN TRUBBLE. GET BACK TO TAMREAL” and so the nerevarine stole boat that was full of tsaseci. He kicked the tsaseci al the ways to the moons, where they crash landed and were eaten by the moon monsters. He returend to vivec, who said “nevereverine bro, the talmor are trying to take over the world!” so nerevar got out hopesfire and truesflame, which he combined into a double sword called truehope, and vivec got out his spear, and they set out to summerset island.

Along the way stopped at local inn, because he was thirsty. However the barkeep said “im sorry but we have no beer”. Nerevevar and vivec said “NO” and then killed the barkeep because barkeep was thalmor spie. Then they helped themselves to drink but drink was poison! Thalmor agents showed up and were like “hahaha now you are poison we can easily beat you” but nerevar laughed and shot a machin gun at them he got from akavir, because the akaviri invented guns. So it was that the thalmor all died.

Vivec and nerevar got on slit strider and went to alinor. There the thalmor had finally built their secret weapon: a numidium. Vivec and nerevar were shocked, because only one man new how to bulid numidiums: the dwarves. So vivec and nerevar fought the numidium, but it was too strong. Hahaha you cannot defeat us said the thalmor boss. Nerevar tried to shoot him but he travelled thru time. Vivec created time portal for neveverine to go back and fight him.

Nevereverine went back to time dwarves were still around. He found thalmor boss stealing numidium bluprints from dwarves. “COME AND FIGHT ME YOU BASSTRAD” he said but the thalmer already running away. Nevereverine jumped and cut thalmor boss's mask off with truehope. Beyond his mask was a familiar face. It was.......... jagger tharn!


	2. CHAPTER 2: JAGAR'S PLAN RAVALED

neveravine was shocked. “HOW CULD THIS BE” he yelled at loud. “haha I failed to replace emprer ureal septum so now I replace thalmror boss and take over the world” laughed jaeger. “but how can you build nudumidum when heart of lorkhan is gon?” said nerever. “thats why I dont use hart of lorkhan. I use brain of lorkhan!” said thanr. neverivar tried to shoot at jagger but jagar had machine gun that shot his bullets out of the air. Tharn teleprocted away and nerevar said “i have to go and destroy the brain of lorkhan, But where is it?”

nerevar went to artaum, home of the psyjic order. The boss of the psyjic order said “neververar the brain of lorrkhan is hidden in the futur, underneath sunset island. You must go there and get it”. “how did you know what I wanted” said neverar. “i read your mind with my PSYJIC POWERS” said the psyjic boss. The psyjic and nerevar travelled a million years in the future, where the thalmor conquered the world with their army of nudimmuds. The psyjic used his psyjic powers to telekentically throw skyscrapers at the numidiums, to distract them while nerevarine looked for the brains.

The Neverravine found the brains of lorkhan underneath the summerstep isles. There he saw vivec fighitng all the numidiums, and jagar tharn laughing. “THE WAY TO STOP THE NUMIDIUMS IS TO DESTRUCT THE BRAIN” said neverever, who went and hit the brain with the Sunder and Keening, and the brain exploded. Because they had no brain to power them, all the numidiums exploded too. Jagar Tharn said “NOOOO NOW YOU DEFEATED THE NUMIDIUMS MY PLANS ARE RUINED!” neverever punched jagar all the way to red mountain, but jagar picked red mountain up and threw it at nerevar. Nerevar jumped up, cut the mountain in half and landed, hitting jagar so hard he zero summed. 

Vivec and nerevar released the thalmror boss from his prison. “now that jagar is ded, the thalmor wont be evil no more” said the boss. But as soon as vivec and nrevar walked away, he laughed. “HAHAHA THOSE FOOLS JAGAR CONQUERED THE WORLD FOR ME NOW THE THALMOR AM BOSS!” he said, evilly. “now I must destroy neverar, vivec and the psyjic boss before they realize my true plans!”


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE BETRATAL OF THE THALMOER BOSS

Nerevareain was introducing the psyjic bossman to the vivevc, when suddenly a thousand thalmors jumped out of the shadows and attacked them. Neverbrain shout a third of them with his gun, vivec pierced another third with his spear, which was so long that it could impale 333 people at once, and the psyjic mind contorted the rest into killing themsleeves. Neravneraver said “thalmor are supposed to be good now, but they attack us!” vivec said “the boss of the thallmor tricked us! HE IS MORE EVIL THAN THARN!”

three million billion thalmers emerged to kill nerevan, but he jumped to high rock. When the thalmor came to high rock he blew it up with the pankratosword. All the bretons died as well as the thalrmogs, but nobody gives a fuck about bretons anway. Vivec and the psyjic junped to neraever, but where interceptitated by the thalmor boss. “HAHAHA NOW YOU DIE” he said, and threw the two of htem all the way into the sun, wear they fell into aetherius. Magnus was there ands he shouted “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOING IN MY FUKCING HOSUE” and vivec and the psyjicc said “we do want we want” and stabbed Magnets right in the face and mangus died.

Nerevar was at the runes of highrock when the thalmer bossman appeared. “HAHA I HAVE DEFEATED VIVEC AND PSYJIC GUY, YOU WILL BE NEXT” he said. Nirevarin tried to kill him with the pankratosward but the thalmor boss blocked truehope with a single hand, and broke it. He tried to fire the machine gun but all the bullets bounced off the boss and hit nereaver. “I CANNOT BE DEFATED” said the tharlmer boss. Nerevar knew he was tellling the truths, so he ran away to atherios.

At aetherius, vivec and the psyjics boss was hanging out. Nerever said “hey, now I can introduce you to eachother like I was going to before a thousand thalmors attack. Vivec, this his... I don't know your name.” the psyjic boss said “my name is............ SOTHA SIL.” neraveran reliezed he brought sotha sil before he was dead into the future!


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE CHIM JEWLS

Vivec was shoked. “Sotha Sil bro in the future you became god and then was killed”. Sohta Sil said “since Nerevader brot me into the future, he changed histry and now I am not deadded.” Nerevarine briefly considered bringing back almalaxitive with the time travel but thought “nah my ex is a bitch”. Nereavarinan said “the thalmor boss is invancible. We must find a way to stop him!” vivec said “the only way to stop him is with CHIM. If we gather up all five the magical CHIM Jeweles, we can give nerevaine CHIM.” and so they went to find the jewels.

The first jewel was in the white guld tower. As soon as nevarin went to retrieve it, mahrunes dragon showed up. “HAHAA NAREAVAIN I SHALL HALP THALMOR DESTROY THE WORLD” he yelled. Vivec was unimpressed and picked him up. He threw dagon into the sky. Neravar jumped up, and kicked him down into white gold tower, destroying both it and mehroones. He retrieved the jewel from the ruins of the tower.

The secund jewel was on secunda, obviously. When neravar got there, he encountered the ghosts of all the tsiscy he threw to the moons. “NERAVARIN WE WERE KILLED BY MOON MONSTARS NOW WE'LL GET YOU BACK!” neravan, sotha, and vivec killed them all, but were attacked by the ghosts of the ghosts of the tsaesci. Not willing to face the goasts of the goasts of the ghosts, sotha sil threw them all back to akravir with his psyjic telokenesis. Neravar retrieved the second jewl.

The thard jewel was in the frozen watelands of atmora, where the nerds came from. A million dragons were guarding it. Vivec threw his spear, which impaled 999,999,999 of them. Soltha Sill psyjically forced the last dragon to fly them to the jewel. As soon as neraver found the jewel, the thalmor boss teleproted in, and exploded the dragon with his gaze. “HAHA NEREVAINAR I HAVE THE LAST TWO JEWELS, AND YOU FOUND THE OTHER THREE FOR ME. NOW I CAN KILL YOU AND ACHIEVE CHIM!”


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE ULTAMATE BATTLE

neravar and the thalmor boss ran at eachother real fast. They both punched at the same time, and when their fists connected, the power was so great atmora EXPLODED. The force of the blast knocked everyone into space. The thalmors boss kicked neraver into a planet so hard he broke right through the core and out the other side of the planet. Naravene, in anger, threw Massar at the boss, but the boss punched a tunnel through the moon.

The boss and nereaver flew at eachother. Neraver hundreds of magic thunderblots, but the thalmor boss summoned five hundred daedra to block the shots with their bodies. The daedra violently exploded when hit by the lightening. Thalmor spaceships tried to shoot down the Naravarine, but he grabbed them and threw them at the boss. The boss destroyed the spaceships because he was evil and didn't care about killing his own guys.

The boss knocked the naravarine into tamriel. He landed there and beat him up. The nererevavarin was too exhausted to fite back. All of the sudden the boss was hit by a telekenitcally thrown city. He turned round to see Sotha Sul had thrown it at him. The boss, in anger ran up to sil, and kicked him so hard that he flew right into a mountain, which exploded on impact. Sotha Sil was really hurt, but he was laughing. The boss said “why do you think this is so funny”. Sotha sil pointed to neravar. While the boss was distracted fighting, vivec pickpocketed his CHIM jewls, and handed them to nerevar. The Nerevarvtarin underwent an amazing transformation.

Nerevar got so musclar he broke out of his daedric armor. He was wrapped in a rainbouw aura (NOT GAY I MEN THERES NOTHING RONG WITH THAT BUT STIL), and his eyes glowed constant shifting colors. The thalmor boss tried to strike him, but found himself in a void. He looked to see the airbus from without. With CHIM, the nevrearvine had teleprocted him outside of the universe! The neravrine teleported there too. He picked up the aurbis with his CHIM power, and slammed the thalmor boss with it. He repeatedly swung the univarse at the thalmor boss, until he finally died and exploded spectacularly.

Nervarine teleportaled back to tamriel. He thought for a moment “Thalmor bossman was a dick. He deserves more that one death.” so he ressurected the thalmor boss, who instantly exploded. The nereavine cursed the boss to keap ressurecting and exploding in an infinite cycle. With the thalmor boss gone, the nerearvaine became the new boss of the universe. He was hailed as the saver of nrin, and everybody loved him. Thus began a gloden ager that'll last for the wrest of time.

THE END


End file.
